


Light

by DilettanteShai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan has to look after a small toddler, Fluff, Humor, Phil goes back in time, Time Travel, baby!Phil, danisnotonfire - Freeform, probably, you'll melt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilettanteShai/pseuds/DilettanteShai
Summary: Dan wakes up one day to find that Phil has disappeared. After finding a familiar young toddler in Phils room, Dan's positive that he's gone insane. Time travel fic in which present Phil and 1990 Phil switch places.





	1. Chapter 1

Dans pov  
Dan woke up feeling like there was something different. Something didn't feel right, but he brushed it off as he left his bed and drowsily made his way to the kitchen. 

Dan made two bowls of cereal, a mug of tea and one of coffee for Phil and checked the time. Quarter past eleven, Phil should be up by now. "Phil? Wake up, I made coffee!" He took his breakfast into the lounge and sat them on the coffee table before picking out the episode they were up to in the anime they were currently watching. "Phil, wake up!" He called after another few moments passed with Dan sitting on the couch with his laptop, waiting. Phil's coffee was probably getting cold by now, maybe he was ill? Dan got up from his browsing position with a sigh and walked down the hall to Phil's room. 

The door was open a crack, when Dan pushed it, he couldn't see Phil on his bed like he was expecting. Instead there was only a small lump. "Phil?" Dan called again, softer this time. Dan left the room and walked back down the hall, walking down the stairs to the bathroom. Phil wasn't there either.

Dan was starting to get worried now, jogging up the stairs and checking every room in the house. He got to Phil's room again and noticed that the strange lump had moved over a little bit since the last time he checked. 

A tiny bit alarmed, Dan cautiously creeped over to the bed and peeled the green and blue covers off.

"What the f-?!" Dan was interrupted by a burst of giggles coming from the small child curled up on the bed looking at him. The boy looked strangely familiar but dan couldn't exactly remember where he recognised him from. Thoroughly freaking out now, Dan called out to Phil again before sending him a text.

Dan- Phil where are you!?!?!! There's a freaking baby in our apartment!

Just as Dan sent it, he heard Phils phone vibrate from slightly underneath his pillow. He picked it up immediately when the toddler reached for it with a fascinated look on his face. Dan looked at him to see his reactions but only got a small smile.

"Light!" The child giggled again and clambered off the bed, wandering over to Phils bookshelf and playing around with the small plushies and figurines on it. 

Dan was determined to stay calm and not scare the strange toddler, but his mind was racing.

Jesus Christ, what the fuck? Who the hell would leave a baby anywhere near here? How did they get in? Where the freaking hell is Phil!?

Dan wondered if the small toddler could even talk yet, so he crouched down next to him.

"Hey." He said in a soft voice. "Can you tell me what your name is? I'm Dan," 

The boy stared at him for a moment and Dan realised where he recognises him from. Those bluey green eyes that he saw every day.

"LIGHT!" The boy exclaimed. That one word confirmed all of his suspicions. The real question now was, how is this even possible? Phil had always said that his first word was light but Dan never believed him until Phil showed him his baby videos. He was remembering it all now, the young toddler in those videos was identical to the one standing in front of him. 

"Phil?" Dan said in a quiet voice. 

"Dibbit!" The baby said, jumping up and down excitedly. 

"Oh my god, Phil!" 

"Light!" He squealed happily before snatching Phils phone out of Dans hand and running into the hallway, giggling madly. Granted, he couldn't run very fast at all, but Dan rushed out after him anyway so that there wasn't any risks of Phil falling down the stairs or hurting himself on anything.

They both entered the lounge and Phil immediately raced to the couch and tried to climb onto it. Dan, only now getting over his initial shock from this whole situation, smiled at the small toddler attempting to get onto the couch before lifting him onto it. He switched the to over to a kids channel and picked up the now cold drinks and soggy cereal. "Phil I want you to stay here, okay? Watch telly."   
Phil turned to the tv which was now playing a kids show that Dan didn't recognise and Dan took the bowls and cups into the kitchen to clean them. He figured he should make more breakfast, but he didn't know what Phil would want... would he eat cereal? Or toast? Or maybe something else. 

This was going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Phils pov

Phil woke up and immediately noticed that he wasn't in his bed. Or his room, this wasn't even his house! When he sat up and actually looked around him, he saw a child's bedroom with a cot that was all too familiar. This was the house he grew up in, his old bedroom. Wait, that couldn't be right, his parents moved out of here months ago! Phil came to the conclusion that he was just having a wicked dream and any time now, he would wake up and watch the new episodes of Yuri On Ice as he and Dan ate breakfast together. 

Phil stood quietly and looked around the room properly, recognising a few of the toys from his childhood and the toy bear stuck to the side of his old cot. The entire room hadn't seemed to have changed from those videos of Phil as a toddler that he reacted to last January on his channel, Phil figured it must have been 1990 where he is.  
Wow, this is the most vivid dream I've had in ages! He thought. After another three minutes of studying the room and feeling nostalgic, he was starting to doubt that this was a dream after all. It all seemed too real, too much detail.

Phil was starting to panic a little when suddenly he heard the sound of the television downstairs. It was soon followed by the sound of a small boy, who he assumed must have been his older brother Martyn chatting enthusiastically. "Mum, can we go get Philip now?" Phil heard him say over the sound of the morning news.

Phil couldn't hear his mothers response but he did hear them both start to climb the stairs. Phils mind started racing. Oh no, what do I do?? I'm not here, what will they do? I mean, I am here but not baby me! Oh my gosh! How will they take this?! Stay calm Phil...

The bedroom door was already open a crack, when his mother opened it all the way and saw a strange six foot tall man in her son's room, she visibly freaked out. Martyn wasn't far behind her, but before he got there she turned to him.

"Martyn, how about you go downstairs and put some cartoons on, yeah?" She said to him calmly. Phil heard him start to protest but his mum insisted. When they heard him going back down the stairs, Phils Mum turned back to him, looking really really angry.

"Who are you?! Why are you in my house? Where's my son!!?" She was working herself up and Phil could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Phil was speechless for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain everything to her. He didn't even know that much himself to be honest. "Well?" His thoughts were cut off by his Mum prodding at him.

"Uhh... Well..." Phil started nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't seen his mother this angry in ages. She raised an eyebrow. 

"Where's Philip?" 

"Umm... I'm Philip. Phil. I'm your son. I don't know how I got here, or what kind of time travel this is, but it happened."

Now it was Phils mums turn to be speechless. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She was looking at him as if he escaped from a mental asylum. 

"Please believe me." Phil continued. " I don't know how to prove this, but it's true. I'm from 2016, I'm turning thirty next month. My first word was light and I always used to stand by your bed in the middle of the night. I always got jealous on Martyn's birthday, so grandma always got me a little present too. I promise it's me..." 

Phils Mum studied him closely, her mouth still hanging open more from astonishment now. Phil watched her too, anxiously waiting for her reaction. Finally she said, "You look so much like me!" 

Phil let out a breath in relief. "... So do you believe me?" 

She sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. You have pretty good proof. I never told anyone about you standing by my bed. But where's present Phil?" 

"Oh.. umm, I think maybe he- I- went to my time. To 2016." He said. Phils Mum looked on the brink of panic again but he interrupted her. "Don't worry! If he is, he'll be okay! Be more concerned about my roommate who's gonna wake up to a baby version of myself in my bed instead of me." He laughed quietly at the thought of Dans reaction.

"Does he know how to even look after a child?"

"He'll be fine. He's good with kids, so don't stress, yeah?" Phils Mum seemed to calm down a little before looking him up and down. 

"So you're my Philip all grown up! You don't seem to have changed too much by the look of your pyjamas. Are you hungry? I was just about to make some breakfast." 

"Sure," Phil smiled. He looked down at what he was wearing. Star Wars pyjama bottoms and his blue pug jumper complete with colourful mismatched socks.

He followed his mum down the stairs and peeked into the living room where he saw a five year old Martyn watching Tom and Jerry on the old fashioned tv. He walked into the kitchen where his mum was putting bread in the toaster and helped her make breakfast for all of them, feeling extremely nostalgic the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be more updates pretty soon I hope. Next chapter we'll be back to Dan and baby Phil :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dans pov

Dan ended up giving Phil some porridge for breakfast. After a lot of convincing, Phil was finally sat in front of the TV watching a cartoon and eating the porridge with a teaspoon on the floor. Dan watched from the lounge as he ate cornflakes, still not entirely believing what was happened right now. 

It all felt so surreal, he remembered when Phil first showed him his baby videos and Dan had thought it was one of the most adorable things in the world. Now he was looking after the cute baby from the videos for god knows how long... he didn't have anything to keep Phil entertained except for the telly, which he knew he would soon get bored of. 

Is this temporary? Dan didn't know how long he had to basically babysit his best friend, who somehow is a baby again. Phils height only came up to Dans knees! He didn't seem to have a very big vocabulary, and he did seem a little bit stubborn so far. Dan started to feel the panic when he realised that he had to actually look after Phil. Like... changing nappies and bathing and dressing him and putting him to bed. 

Where would Phil sleep? He couldn't sleep in Phils bed alone, there's too much of a risk of him falling off. Unless Dan put some kind of barrier around him to prevent that. He sighed, this really was going to be hard.

At the sound of Dans sigh, Phil turned around, cartoons completely forgotten. "Hello!" Dan smiled softly at him. Phil immediately stood up and walked over to Dan, holding his arms out.

"Look at you, you're a mess!" Dan said, seeing the porridge down the front of Phils pyjamas and on his face and hands. "How did you manage that, Philly?" He laughed, poking Phil on the tummy. 

Phil started giggling again, it sounded so cute and innocent. But the porridge that Phil was getting everywhere bothered Dan, so he picked Phil up and, holding him slightly away from himself so as to not get food on him, he walked out of the lounge and carefully made his way downstairs to the bathroom.

Holding Phil with one arm, Dan grabbed a washcloth with the other and rinsed it with warm water. Phil didn't seem too happy at the thought of being bathed in the morning, but Dan was going to wait until he had more clothes for Phil before he gave him a bath. 

Dan sat on the edge of the bathtub with Phil on his knee. He then wiped the cold porridge off of Phils hands and face, doing his best to wipe it off of Phils shirt. When he was done, he tossed the washcloth into the sink. "All done!" He said before Phil started exclaiming excitedly. "All done! It done now!" He beamed before holding his arms out again, wanting to be picked up. Dan smiled at how adorable Phil was before scooping him up into his arms and taking him back upstairs, Phil giggling the whole time. 

He sat Phil on the couch again, the cartoon still playing on the TV and, as and afterthought, took the Dan and Phil plushies from the shelf and gave them to him to play with. Phil seemed delighted at that.

"Phil, stay here, okay? Dan will be right back." Phil made a sound that sounded like yes and looked down at the plushies in his arms. He looked at Dan again, then at the Dan plushie, with a thoughtful look on his face. 

Dan picked the bowl off of the floor which still had a little bit of porridge left and grabbed his bowl as well before quickly taking them to the kitchen and rinsing them. He started to put them into the dishwasher when he saw little Phil walk in, now only holding the Dan plushie. He gave Dan the biggest grin that made him think of the sun from the Teletubbies. 

"Phil, I told you to stay in the- never mind." Dan finished putting the bowls in the dishwasher and held out his hand to Phil, which he took. "Let's find you something to   
do," he said, leading him out of the kitchen and closing the door behind him. He walked with Phil towards the study, which was a little bit difficult as he was such a tall noodle and Phil was so small. When they got to the stairs, Dan was about to carry Phil up there, but Phil was determined to climb them himself. 

Phil started crawling up the stairs and Dan stayed one step behind him, smiling at the sight. When Phil made it to the top, they both went into the study, Phil immediately taking interest in the Sonic cushion. Dan rolled his eyes and started taking out heaps of paper and grabbing a pencil tin, which had coloured pencils and a few crayons in it. They only had it because Phil insisted once.

Holding the supplies in one hand, he took Phils hand with the other, and carefully led him downstairs again, into the lounge. He laid the paper and pencils on the coffee table and noticed that Phil had dropped the Phil plushie on the floor earlier. He picked it up and put it back on the shelf and turned around again to see Phil making a drawing, holding a green pencil with his fist, with the Dan plushie sitting on the coffee table next to him. It was such a precious sight. 

Meanwhile, Dan sat on the couch and picked up his laptop and started to order groceries from Tesco. He needed food that a toddler would eat. He needed nappies and baby stuff. Thank god for the baby clothes section, he thought. He ordered a box of nappies (my god are they expensive!) and two jumpsuits. He would've actually gone out and went clothes shopping himself but he didn't want to risk being recognised by anyone while he had a tiny toddler with him. So he resorted to Tesco clothes. 

Dan ordered a lot of finger food for Phil as well, for minimal mess. He remembers Phil saying once that he used to be a very picky eater, but he couldn't remember what food he liked. He kind of hoped that this Phil that he had here was from before the picky days as that would make things a lot easier. He added a colouring book to the virtual shopping basket as well before placing his order. Thankfully it would be delivered today. 

He looked over to Phil. "What are you drawing?" He asked. Phil looked up at him and picked up his colourful drawing, before bringing it over to Dan. Dan lifted Phil so he could sit on the couch with him and Phil showed him the drawing. 

"That's beautiful Phil! Very nice. Do you want to tell me what it is?" Phil giggled and pointed to the pink and blue scribbles on the page which looked like absolutely nothing recognisable. 

"Mummy." He said. 

"Well it's very pretty!" Dan exclaimed.

Phil nodded sadly, starting to tear up a little. "I want mummy..." he sniffled. He looked down to the drawing again. 

Dans heart broke at the sight. "Aw Philly it's okay. You'll see mummy soon, I'm sure of it. She's okay, you're okay." Phil was fully in tears now and Dan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "Shhh shhh, it's okay Phil. Shh. Don't cry. You know what?" Phil looked up at him. "We're going to have lots of fun, okay? You'll see your mummy soon, don't worry." He cooed. 

Phil cuddled into him and pretty soon fell asleep. Dan stayed there for a little while before carefully laying Phil on the couch and fetching Phils duvet, which he laid on top of him. With Phil sleeping for now, Dan sat by his feet and opened his laptop again, googling how to look after young children as he waited for his Tesco order to arrive. He had to keep reminding himself that the baby he was looking after was his best friend, which was a weird thought. Dan wasn't expecting for this to be his day when he woke up this morning, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ignore what I said about when I'm updating for now. I literally have no other responsibilities atm as it's the summer holidays for me. So there will be extremely regular updates, get excited!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's longer, because long chapters are cool.

Phil pov

Later, at around six pm that day, Phil was sitting on the living room floor with Martyn, teaching him how to make squareflakes while their mum was preparing dinner in the kitchen. 

"Gently," Phil reminded as Martyn started to unfold his cut up sheet of paper. When he saw the result, he beamed.

"Look at that one Phil! It looks like a moose!" He laughed. Phil opened his only for it to fall apart. Martyn burst into giggles. 

"Now you can see why you don't completely cut the folded edge." Phil said. He laid the paper on the floor next to him. "Rest in peace, special snowflake. He will be missed." 

Martyn's giggles intensified and he was soon laying on the floor clutching his stomach. Phils Mum, having heard all the noise, entered the room curiously. "What's so funny out here?"

"Phil... Phil killed his squareflake! He r-ruined it!" Martyn gasped, with tears of laughter in his eyes. Phil smiled, amused that Martyn could find something like that so funny and his mum just shook her head fondly. 

"Dinner's nearly ready. And you're Dad will be home soon." She said to them before returning to the kitchen. Martyn and Phil were picking up all of the little pieces of paper when the front door opened and his dad walked in.  

"Dad!" Martyn shouted excitedly. He stood and ran over the much younger version of Phils father. 

"Hey little man! How's your day been?" He grinned, ruffling Martyns hair. He looked up and saw Phil. "So you're the supposed grown up Philip, eh?" He asked. Phil rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Catherine told me on the phone earlier. It was a right shock, I thought she'd gone mental... Though I suppose you do look my son." 

Phils Mum entered the room and smiled. "Hey, look. I told you it was true. He's standing right in front of you!" 

"How do I know this isn't a prank? He could be a cousin of yours that I haven't met."

Phils Mum looked like she was going to say something back but Phil interrupted them. "It really is me, Dad. And you look so much younger than what I'm used to! The little Phil that you're used to is in the future, 2016, where I came from. Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll- I'll be fine. He won't die at least, or how could I be here? My friend's probably looking after me." 

Phils Dad looked back to Phils Mum. "Wait, you believe this? It this actually true?" Phils Mum nodded firmly. 

"I one hundred percent believe him. Look- he even has the eyes! He has a lot of my features too." 

His Dad eyed Phil carefully. "Full name?" 

"Philip Michael Lester." Phil replied without hesitation. 

"Date of birth?" 

"Thirtieth of January, 1987."

"What was your first word?" Phils dad quizzed him, probably thinking this would be a difficult one. 

"Light." Phil said with a short chuckle. Phils Dad looked completely dumbstruck. 

"You-you really are my son all grown up? There is such thing as time travel?" He gasped. 

"I didn't believe it at first either." Phil said. "I just woke up here, no idea how. Then Mum found me." 

Phils Mum returned to the room at that moment. "Boys, dinner's ready." She called.

___________

Sitting at the dining table while eating dinner with his family from the past was an unnerving and surreal feeling for Phil. Phils parents looked about his age, and seeing his older brother who was always bigger than him being half his height was something different too. 

"So. Phil..." his dad started. Phil could tell that he was only just coming to terms with this too. Then his eyes lit up all of a sudden. " What's the future like? Are there hover boards yet? Or flying cars?" He suddenly seemed like a child and Phil started laughing. 

"Sadly, no. They're getting there though," he replied, finally getting comfortable with these parents which were so much the same, yet so different. 

Phils Mum smiled too. "So what do you do after you finish school? What's your job? Where do you live?" 

"Oh- err. If I tell you, you can't tell me what I do as I grow up, you can't interfere with anything, okay? I've seen enough Doctor Who to know what happens then." 

Phils parents nodded eagerly. Martyn just spooned another mouthful of mashed potato into his mouth, looking on in interest. Phil was about to talk again, but hesitated when he thought of how he'd explain YouTube to his parents, and the internet. Since they had little to no experience with it. 

"Uhh, I go to uni, and get a couple of degrees, um, English and Linguistics, and one with editing videos. I made quite a few short movies with my friends there, and also made video blogs, like a diary. I posted them on the internet, like a network where you can share things publicly and research information on anything. And my videos gained a lot of popularity, soon I met another person, Dan, who does the same thing and we became best friends and we live together now." Phil stopped to take a breath. 

"And that's your job? You make money from that?" His Dad questioned. 

"Yeah, our videos became very popular. We have a fan base now. We both moved to London when the BBC asked us if we wanted our own radio show. We have two books out now and we toured the world with our stage show. We've been in a couple of movies as well. So you don't have to worry, I'll have a successful life."

"And Martyn?" 

"Yes Dad?" Martyn piped up. Phil laughed. 

"I mean-" his dad said. "What will Martyn do?"

"He runs mine and Dans world-wide merch shop. He gets paid a lot." 

Phils parent smiled. "I'm so proud of you Phil." Phils Mum beamed happily. 

"Thanks, I don't think I should have told you all that though," Phil replied. 

"Well-" Phils Dad announced. "We should sure be getting a certain young man to bed." He looked pointedly at Martyn. 

"But Daaad! I want to play with Phil! We were making snowflakes!" He protested. 

"Aw Martyn, we'll make more tomorrow okay? I promise." Phil assured him. Martyn seemed okay with that as he followed his dad upstairs. 

Phils Mum yawned as she picked up the plates, Phil quickly helped. "I'm getting tired too," she said. "You know where the guest room is? You can sleep there for tonight, okay?" 

"Yep. Thanks," Phil smiled as she finished cleaning, then they both made their way upstairs to bed. 

As Phil was laying in the guest bed, he couldn't help but miss being able to browse the internet before bed. He missed the internet, he was shocked that he survived a whole day without it. It was also surprising to him that he's gone a whole day without making any contact with Dan. They always texted each other at least. He wondered how Dan was holding up with his younger self. Hah. 

______________

Meanwhile, in the future, Dan was waking Phil up from his nap, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get him to sleep tonight. His shopping had just arrived too, which means that Dan could finally clean Phil up, who he assumed had had an accident in his nappy. The smell was disgusting, how do parents do this? 

It took a lot to keep Phil from running off while Dan changed his nappy. He eventually distracted Phil with the Dan plushie that he seemed to like very much. After he was finished, Dan threw the dirty nappy away, trying not to gag the whole time. He entered the lounge again to find Phil jumping up and down on the couch, giggling like mad. 

"Phil- that's dangerous! Don't jump on that! At least only do it while I'm here, yeah?" Dan didn't care if Phil ruined the couch. It was already destroyed from Dan always sitting in his sofa crease and it wasn't that comfortable anymore. They've kept putting off getting a new one, but if Phil ruined it, it would only give them an excuse to get it over and done with. 

Phil kept giggling adorably. Dan couldn't even be mad at him. "Hey Phil, look what I bought you..." he said, reaching into one of the shopping bags that were on the dining table. 

At that, Phil was intrigued. He immediately climbed down off of the couch, and hurried over to where Dan was. Dan pulled out the colouring book he had ordered earlier and the biggest grin graced Phils face. Dan crouched next to him and pointed to the cartoon dinosaur on the front cover. 

"Do you know what that is Philly?" 

Phil seemed to think for a second. "Light!" He burst out confidently. Dan laughed loudly at that and gave the book to Phil. 

"That's a dinosaur Phil!" Phil giggled and pointed to the picture. 

"Din... dinah, dinahs!" He exclaimed, seemingly proud of himself for learning a new word. 

"Dinosaur." Dan corrected gently, a fond smile on his face. Phil only took the book to the coffee table where all of the pencils were. 

"Dinahs!" He grinned, turning to the first page and colouring the first dinosaur he saw pink. 

Dan gave up on trying to get this two year old to say dinosaur properly. It was too precious anyway. He sat on the couch and browsed the internet for the next few hours. 

Before they knew it, it was dinner time. Dan just had the same thing that he was giving Phil. He cooked mini sausage rolls, normally meant for parties but whatever. Phil didn't make much of a fuss eating them thankfully. 

After dinner, Dan put Toy Story on for them to watch. Phil hadn't seen it before, but he seemed to love it a lot and he had developed a weird fascination with Buzz Lightyear. Phil was snuggled up in the green and blue checkered duvet that older Phil owned, laying with his head resting in Dans lap. Dan hadn't seen Toy Story in quite a while, and was starting to get really invested in it, smiling happily whenever a particular part made Phil giggle. Dan swore that that was the most adorable sound in the world. 

Later when the credits started rolling, Dan looked down at Phil, who had gone quiet a while ago. He had fallen fast asleep, with his thumb in his mouth and Dan, trying his best not to disturb him, moved from underneath him. He laid Phil down comfortably, wrapping him in the blankets like a burrito. Dan was satisfied until a thought came to his mind. What if Phil fell off the couch? He could seriously hurt himself. He left for a second and came back with most of the pillows and bedding they had in the house and made a barrier around Phil. He added a few blankets to the ground incase he did fall, which would be unlikely. 

Finally satisfied that Phil was comfortable and safe, Dan went down the hallway to go to bed himself. He knew Phil would be up early, as most young kids were, so he had to be up too. He was tired after this long day anyway. He fell asleep thinking of how strange his life had become in the past twenty four hours. 

He woke up a few hours later to a tiny hand tapping is face. He checked the time on his phone to see it was three am. Phil was standing next to his bed, clutching the Dan plushie, in the new green jumpsuit Dan had put him in earlier. 

"What's the matter, Philly?" Dan yawned. 

"Scared..." Phil whispered, as if there were monsters listening. Dan sighed and pulled the cover back for Phil before helping him climb onto the bed. 

"What are you scared of?" Dan asked as Phil got comfortable snuggled up beside him. 

"The Dinahs." Phil sniffled. Dan resisted the urge to laugh. 

"Phil there's nothing to be scared of dinosaurs for. They not around anymore." He ran a hand through Phils hair to calm him. "Anyway," he added softly, "Dinosaurs are friendly. They won't hurt you." 

"Reewey?" Phil asked in reply, looking up at Dan. 

"Of course. No go to sleep, okay? There isn't anything to be scared of."

By the time Dan had finished his sentence, Phil was fast asleep, using Dans arm as a pillow, and cuddling his plushie to his chest. Dan smiled and lightly kissed the top of his head before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! This chapter is a lot longer and I'm hoping for the others to be just as long. Since most of you wanted more baby Phil, did a scene with both povs. Because Phil in the past is also important to this story, okay? Haha thanks for reading. May or may not have the next chapter up before Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans POV

It had been a few days now since little Phil appeared in the Dan and Phil apartment. Dan had taken Phil shopping properly since then to buy more clothes. It had been a little difficult since he didn't have a stroller for Phil, so he just piggy backed him. He was also really really lucky that he wasn't noticed in the streets by anyone, or he'd have a fair bit of explaining to do. Knowing the Phandom, they'd all start assuming that he and Phil had adopted a baby without telling them but if that actually became the case, he'd tell them that the toddler belonged to some of his cousins who'd left the country for a while and needed someone to watch him. 

Today was a Sunday, it was pouring down raining and Dan and Phil were making cookies together. Phil sat on the counter top and watched with fascination as Dan cracked eggs into the mixing bowl. He then poured flour into a plastic measuring cup and gave it to Phil to pour into the bowl. Phil quickly pulled his sleeves up to his elbows like Dan showed him and took the cup. 

"Bleugh!" Phil said as the flour dropped in a heap into the mixing bowl. He then started giggling and Dan giggled along at how adorable he is, he was wearing a lion onesie that Dan saw while they were shopping, so naturally he immediately bought because it was so cute.

Dan showed Phil how to use cookie cutters and Phil was quick to choose the pumpkin one. Dan used a variety of cookie cutters but Phil only wanted to use the one. "Is that your favourite one, Phil?" Dan asked him. Phil grinned and nodded. 

"How about this one?" Dan asked as he pulled a cat cookie cutter out of the drawer and showed Phil. Phils grin widened and he took it from Dan, discarding the pumpkin one. Dan exhaled with a small smile, sometimes he just couldn't understand what might be going through Phils head. Even when he had the usual, grown up Phil here. 

Thinking about it, Dan was really starting to miss the usual Phil. He missed their long conversations and their gaming bants. They've never really gone this long without texting at least. He sighed, the Phil he's looking after right now is really fun to be around though and so similar to the Phil he knew. 

Phil helped Dan move the cookies onto the tray before Dan put them into the oven and setting a timer. Phil then rushed out of the room towards the lounge and Dan followed calmly, entering the room to see Phil already sitting on a cushion on the floor, colouring more of his book. Since Dan got it for him, he's been determined to finish it, he's already finished half of the book. 

Phil was currently colouring a lion, spongebob was playing on the TV in the background and the storm was slowly getting bigger. Dan just sat on the lounge behind Phil and opened his laptop, browsing animes to add to the long list for him and Phil for when he got back. If he comes back, Dan thought. Dans stomach dropped at that thought. He sure hoped that his Phil would come back...

Dan opened a new tab to see if he could search up an explanation for what happened. After fifteen minutes of looking, he finally found an article, written back in 2005. Wow, old. Dan skimmed through the article, not wanting to take too long so that the cookies wouldn't burn. He would make sure to thoroughly read it later. 

Switch places with you from the past or future... Mostly happens naturally... To fix or stop any wrongs from happening... Can be personal purposes or global problems... doesn't typically return until all problems resolved... Only ever happened once before...

What!? Dan thought. What could have gone wrong in Phils past, in his days as an infant, that he could fix? He had no control of what happened back then, so why was he sent to fix it? It didn't make sense...

"Danny?" His thoughts were interrupted by a tiny voice. He realised that he had been staring into space for a while, lost in thought. He looked at Phil, who looked a little frightened. 

"What's the matter, Phil?"he asked gently.

"The storm..." the rain had been getting a lot heavier now, making it difficult to hear anything else as it was so loud. Luckily, just then, the timer on his phone went off, indicating that the cookies were done. Phil jumped up in excitement, rain completely forgotten as he followed Dan to the kitchen. 

Dan pulled the tray out of the oven, making sure Phil stayed back, then moved them onto a cooling rack. "They bigger!" Phil exclaimed, giggling again and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"They are, aren't they?" Dan smiled. He could feel the energy radiating off of Phil, making him feel really happy. He wondered how many of their subscribers would pass out from cuteness if they knew what was happening in their lives right now. "We have to wait for them to cool though."

"But Daaan!" 

"No Phil. How about we make a blanket fort while we wait, yeah?" Dan suggested. Phils smile immediately returned and he didn't wait before racing into Dans room and dragging all of the pillows and blankets toward the lounge. Dan watched from the kitchen as Phil passed the doorway, nearly buried in a mound of bedding but still carrying it despite it covering most of his face and dragging on the floor behind him. 

"You dingus," Dan said fondly and took the blankets from Phil, leaving him with a couple of pillows. "You're really good at carrying, Phil. But don't do it if you can't see where you're going and there's risk of you tripping, it's too dangerous, okay?" 

"Okay!" Phil laughed. He dumped the pillows onto the floor at the doorway to the lounge before hurrying back down the hallway, this time turning into Phils room. Dan caught up with him and was glad to see that he was only bringing out the pillows. Dan took the duvet and the patchwork quilt that Phil really liked and brought that to the lounge as well. 

They took chairs from the dining table and used some of the bookshelf to make the fort, or 'castle' as Phil called it. As Dan made sure it was secure and would fall, Phil decorated the inside, making sure to use lots of pillows for comfort and laid out a few blankets as well. He also made a tiny bed for the Dan and Phil plushies to sleep in. He tucked them in as he started to hear thunder. 

"This is the slowest storm ever, isn't it Phil?" Dan asked from outside the fort. "I'm going to fetch some of the cookies, wait here." 

Dan came back a minute later with cookies laid on a plate, he crouched and looked into the fort. "You did really good, Philly! You should be an interior designer!" He said. 

"What's that?" Phil questioned as he took a cookie. 

"Well, it's where you decorate-" Dan was cut of by Phil.

"This cookie is yummy!" He nearly shouted. Dan shook his head in amusement.

"Do you wanna watch something?" He asked. Phil nodded his head. Dan put the TV onto Disney Junior and grabbed his laptop before settling himself into the fort next to Phil, with the platter between them. "I see you made a bed for those two," he said. Phil just nodded.

"They're sleepy," 

Phil watched the telly for a little longer, jumping every now and then after a particularly loud clap of thunder, getting more frightened every time. "Are you alright?" Dan asked him as a program was finishing on the TV. Phil just cuddled into Dans side.

"Hey, it's alright, you don't have to be scared." Dan put an arm around him and lightly rubbed his back. Phil laid down and rested his head on Dans lap, forcing Dan to move his laptop away. He supposed he just had to watch the TV with Phil now. 

After about twenty minutes, Dan was surprised to see the Lion Guard come on, the episode he and Phil were in in particular. He smiled, and decided not to say anything to see if Phil would recognise Dans voice in it. They got to the part where Hafifu and Majinuni were introduced and Phil started laughing uncontrollably at the two silly gorillas. He pointed at them.

"They look like you!" He giggled. 

"Oh why thank you," Dan smiled in reply. Phil only burst out laughing again. 

"He sound like you too!" 

"Does he...?" Dan said, scratching his head. Phil laughed and nodded his head before going back to basically laying across Dans lap. Dan didn't really care, he just sat and watched the episode, laughing loudly when Phil yodelled in it as a gorilla. 

By the end of the episode, Phil was fast asleep. Dan had lost count of how many times Phil had done this before, but it never got any less adorable. He turned the volume down on the TV and sat his laptop next to him, spending the next few hours browsing tumblr and running a hand through Phils hair before he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I'm so glad I got another chapter up today as it's Christmas and you all deserve an extra fluffy chapter for being such nice people. Next chapter is where interesting stuff starts happening.. not saying more than that


	6. Chapter 6

Phils POV

Phil was finally getting the hang of being around his parents who were his age. His parents who has yet to experience his and Martyn's awkward teenage years, who hadn't even sent Phil to kindergarten yet. He gotten along with them really well though. 

Phil was currently sitting on one of their old fashioned arm chairs, reading a thick book. He really missed the internet and books were the closest thing he had to it at the moment. Even though he liked it here, he was starting to really miss his flat and his normal life. He missed so much that he felt a physical pain in his chest when he thought about it. He sighed. It's been about three weeks now. 

He noticed that he had been staring at the rug when he was snapped out of his thought by his mum entering the room. "Hey!" She chirped and sat on the couch with a magazine in her hand. 

"Hey Mum," Phil smiled back at her. 

"What are you reading?" 

Phil showed her the cover of the Stephen King book. "Ooh, can't handle those." Phils Mum said as she scrunched up her nose. "Far too graphic and bloody." 

"I can't handle blood either but I don't mind this," Phil replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both reading. Eventually, Phils Mum spoke.

"We've invited a couple of friends over for dinner tomorrow night. Do you think you could help me cook?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do I know them?" He replied. 

"You should I think. You'd probably know them as mr and mrs Howell." 

Phil furrowed his eyebrows. Mr and Mrs Howell? He'd never grown up knowing them... Could they be Dans parents? Or grandparents? Maybe they're not even related to Dan at all, just has the same name. Phil thought it highly unlikely that his and Dans parents knew each other. Otherwise he wouldn't have met Dan on the internet, they'd have met in real life as children. 

Phil came to the conclusion that he didn't know these Howells. "I don't think I remember them." He finally said. Phils Mum looked a little sad at that. 

"Oh, okay then. While they're here you best not tell them who you are. We'll just say that you're a cousin coming to visit, yeah?" She said.

Phil nodded. "Of course!"

Phils Mum beamed. "Thank you. You know, I'm proud of myself! I've raised a lovely, polite young man! You can go back to your book now..." She was saying as she left the room. 

________

It was the next day and the guests were due to arrive in the next hour. Phils Dad had left for a few minutes to drop Martyn off at their grandparents house where he was spending the night. He had insisted on sleeping there when he heard of their new dog. Phils Mum was finishing off with preparing dinner and Phil was feeding their rabbit, Holly.

When the Howells arrived, Phils Mum opened the door with his Dad. Phil awkwardly waited for them in the living room. He heard them greeting each other happily before the sound of the front door closing. Phil stood up as they entered and smiled politely. 

Thee stood much younger versions of Dans parents and Phil wanted to laugh right then. Who knew that their parents had once been friends? Phil started to wonder where baby Dan was before he remembered that Dan wasn't even born yet, not even conceived. 

"This must be your cousin then, Catherine?" Dans father said, shaking Phils hand. 

"Yep! Haven't seen him in a few months, so he's visiting. This is Phil." Phils Mum smiled. 

"Did you name your Philip after him, or is it just a popular family name?" Mrs Howell questioned. 

"Oh, we named him after Phil. I'm going to set up dinner, Phil could you help please?" She asked as she left the room. 

"Sure thing. Lovely to meet you mr and mrs Howell." He said and started to make his way to the kitchen. 

"Oh call us Susie and Anthony." Phils Dad assured him. Phil smiled back over his shoulder in acknowledgment and helped his mum set the table. 

 

At dinner, mr and mrs Howell sat across the table from each other instead of next to each other like Phils parents. Phil knew that it probably meant nothing and that he was just being weird. He was sat on one side with Dans father, dans mother sat on the other side, down the other end next to Phils parents. 

"So how have you been, you pair? I haven't heard from the both of you in ages." Phils Mum said to start the conversation. 

"Oh you know," Dans Mum replied. "Same old, we've both been working a lot. How about you? How have your boys been?"

"Mischief makers, like always." Phils Dad laughed fondly. "You should have seen what we found them doing with the toilet paper a while back." 

"Oh that! It was really naughty but looking back it's really cute!" Phils Mum giggles along.

Dans parents waited for them to continue. "What did w-they do?" Phil asked, hoping it was nothing overly embarrassing. 

"Well they wanted to look pretty." Phils Mum giggled into her hand. Dans parents urged them to continue, intrigued and Phil could already feel his face heating up. 

Phils Dad continued. "I was at work and Catherine had fallen asleep on the couch. When I got home, I found Martyn and Philip in our room. They had found Caths make-up draw and they had it all over their faces!" He laughed loudly along with everyone else at the table. Phil looked down at his plate, also laughing and hoping that they didn't notice how embarrassed he was. 

"Oh, they had lipstick everywhere!" Phils Mum went on. "We even found some on the rabbit!" Phils face was burning now and his mum noticed. She grinned at him knowingly. "We have pictures too. We could show you them after dinner." 

"Oh please do Cath!" Dans Mum giggled. "I really want to have kids, it'd be really fun..." She stopped then and cleared her throat. Suddenly there was tension between mr and mrs Howell, so thick that you could cut it with a knife. 

Something wasn't right, Phil thought. Why'd they just get so awkward about the thought of having children? They're married, they should be planning having babies by now. Dan was supposed to be born within the next year.

"So Phil, what do you do for a living?" Mr Howell said, changing the subject of conversation quickly before it became unbearably awkward. 

"I uh, m-make movies." Phil said quickly. "I like, edit them and stuff." 

"What movies have you helped with?" Mrs Howell asked, interested. 

Crap. "Umm... a lot. I can't think of one off the top of my head right now though." He looked back to his plate, his face starting to heat up again. Phils Dad saved him. 

"Can't blame him to be honest. This chicken is tasty enough to make anyone not think straight." He smiled lovingly at Phils Mum and she beamed back. 

"Aw thanks, sweet!" 

________

Later, after the Howells had gone home, Phil was sitting in the living room watching tv with his parents.

"Is there something going on between mr and mrs Howell?" Phil asked suddenly. The question had been eating away at him all night. 

Phils Mum was the one who answered. "They've hit a really rough spot in their relationship. I was talking to Susie about it. They're starting to drift apart and they've been having arguments over small things. She's really upset about it."

"...oh" was all Phil could say. His brows were raised in surprise. 

"I'm pretty sure they're considering a divorce. You can tell." Phils Dad said and ent back to his newspaper crossword. Phils Mum turned back to the TV and Phil felt himself pale. No, he thought, they can't divorce. They need to raise his best friend yet! Phil started to panic. What would happen if they never have Dan? Who would be in 2016 looking after his younger self right now? Not Dan. He needed Dan, Dan was his best friend and flat mate. 

Phil excused himself and left the living room to get ready for bed. As he was in the shower, he felt himself calm just a little bit at the thought of there still being a way to fix this yet. As long as the Howells kept being in love, Dan could still be born. He needed to help the Howells understand each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with other things. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys! The story is just starting to get interesting. The next chapter will be updated soon, and if it isn't up in a week, I give you permission to spam me.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans pov

"No Phil- ugh. Okay. One more turn then we're going home." 

The weather was starting to warm up so Dan had taken Phil to spend a few hours at a nearby park. Phil was currently back at the top of the slide for probably the fiftieth time that day and it was starting to get late. Dan had planned on going back home ten minutes ago but Phil kept insisting on going down the slide over and over again.

Phil slid down with a squeal of excitement. "We have to go home now Phil, its nearly nighttime." Dan said to him.

"Just one more-"

"No, you said that four turns ago, we have to go home and make dinner." 

"Please!" 

"We need to go home, you know that. I promise I'll bring you again another time," Dan crouched down to Phils height. "If you come home with me right now, we can have pizza for dinner." 

Phil perked up and immediately held up his hands so Dan could pick him up. Dan was seriously considering just buying a stroller.

 

When Dan was finished with ordering pizza, he found Phil in the study playing on his phone. "Phil, careful, don't drop that," Dan warned. Phils hands were much too small for the larger phone but he held it up to Dan anyway, displaying a picture of a dog that he had found on it. 

Dan chuckled a little bit at that, typical of Phil to have pictures of random dogs saved on is phone. Phil sat the phone back down on his lap and swiped to the next photo, which was a derpy picture of Dan. He burst out laughing. "Danny you look like a fat frog!"

Dan raised his eyebrows at that and when he saw what three year old meant, he burst out laughing with him. By now, Phil had dropped the phone down on the floor and was curled up on the couch, clutching at his stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

Dan stopped laughing long enough to speak. "Why, I don't see what you mean Phil. I think I look really beautiful." Phils laughing intensified and he was starting to go red in the face. 

Just then, the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of dinner and Phil headed straight to the lounge room while Dan went downstairs to answer it. When he came back up with two pizzas, Phil was still laughing about the stupid photo. 

"Hey Philly, calm down now. Dinner's here." Dan set the pizzas on the coffee table after clearing Phils coloring pencils from it with one hand. As Phil tried calming down, Dan quickly went into the kitchen and got plates and two cups of Ribena.

Phil finally calmed down enough to eat without choking and Dan put a couple of slices onto his plate for him. As they were eating, Dan looked over to Phil and wasn't surprised to see him picking the cheese off of his pizza. But he was surprised when Phil ate the cheese by itself. 

"I thought you hated cheese," he said. Phil gave him a look as if he was looking at a complete idiot. 

"I love cheese though!" He exclaimed before eating more cheese from his pizza.

"Why are you picking the cheese off the pizza though? Wouldn't you like to eat it with the pizza?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"It's yummy." Phil said simply. 

"Are you sure you're Phil Lester though?" 

Phil nodded and they both finished their pizza in silence. When they were done, Dan cleared everything away and found Phil some pajamas to wear. "Phil! Bath time!" He called from the top of the stars leading to the bathroom. Phil emerged from the lounge.

"I don't want to though!" He pouted. 

"But you have to be clean Philly." Phil just stood there with his arms crossed. Phil had been a lot more stubborn lately, Dan knew it was going to happen eventually anyway. 

He sighed. "We can watch the Lion King again afterwards, but only if you take a bath."

Phil seemed to consider it for a moment, then finally gave in. "Okay then froggy." He started giggling again and started to make his way into the bathroom. Dan followed close behind. 

About ten minutes later, when Dan was washing Phils hair, Phil gathered bath bubbles into his little hands then blew them in Dans face. Dan paused for a moment then wiped the bubbles away with his sleeve. "You cheeky bugger." He smiled. 

Phil burst out laughing for probably the hundredth time that day. Amidst his giggles, Dan swore he could have heard Phil say something. "Ribbit!" He gasped again. 

Dan rolled his eyes, Phil wasn't going to let this go now. Once again, Dan was being bullied by an ongoing joke. At that thought, Dan laughed uncontrollably with Phil for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A-N]- hey, I haven't updated in ages! Sorry about that, but this fic isn't dead, don't worry. I'll keep updating, I just don't know when now. Anyway, I really hope you're having a great day :-)   
> Also, thank you to my friend Kylee for reading over this


	8. Chapter 8

Phils pov

"Hey, uh... I might need your help with something." Phil said hesitantly to his father who was sitting in an armchair in the living room watching a program on the TV.

He looked up and motioned to Phil to take a seat. "Yes, anything. What's wrong? Did something happen?" 

"Kind of..." Phil thought about how much he should tell them about Dans parents. "It's kind of complicated and I don't know what to do."

Phils dad turned the volume down on the TV and gave Phil a concerned look. "Spit it out then, what's wrong?" 

"Mr and Mrs Howell. They can't split up. We need to convince them to stay together somehow." Phil said quickly. His dad raised his eyebrows.

"Why? That's their business. We shouldn't interfere with that, we should respect their decisions." He said firmly. He then grabbed the remote and started to turn the volume up again. 

"Wait, you don't understand! If they split up, it might cause some chaos in the future. They're supposed to stay married." 

"How do you know? I thought you'd never heard of them before." 

"I have actually. I know them in the future, but when you said Mr and Mrs Howell, I wasn't entirely sure it was them. I didn't think you and mum knew them either." 

"Oh. I still don't see what's so important about them staying together anyway." His dad replied, finger still hovering over the volume button. 

"My best friend Dan, he's looking after the younger me, the me from now. We live together and we've achieved so much. He's their son who hasn't been born yet." Phil said desperately. "The Howells have to stay together so he can be born. Otherwise, who would be looking after the younger me right now? There would be so many paradoxes." 

Phils dad looked at him thoughtfully. "Okay. I'll help you, but I don't know how. I'll talk to Catherine about it too." 

"Really? Thank you!" 

"Yeah yeah." His dad smiled. "How's about we organize something fun to do and invite them?" Phil nodded happily, now knowing that he wasn't alone in this before his dad spoke again. "Tell me more about Dan."

Pulls whole face lit up and he started grinning. "He's the bestest friend I've ever had. We've been everywhere together...!" Phil laid back on the couch and told his dad heaps of stories about him and Dan. He talked about the embarrassing and funny moments as well as some of the more serious things, the whole time with a small smile on his face.

 

Later when Phils mum and Martyn got home, the found Phil laying sprawled out on the couch the rabbit resting on his chest and his dad sitting in the armchair next to him watching the television with the volume down low.

 

_________________

Dans pov

Dan woke up and the first thing he noticed was the sunlight streaming though the cracks in the curtains into his room. The next thing he noticed was Phil, who was wearing only a nappy and was sleeping in a really awkward position. Dan was surprised Phil hadn't suffocated him in his sleep as he was laying horizontally, half on top of Dan and half on his pillows. He had one leg draped over Dans neck, the other was bent with his foot pressing into the side of Dans head. 

When the miniature version of Phil first got here, Dan found his awkward sleeping positions really endearing and funny. But now it might be life threatening to himself, Dan thought. 

Dans phone went off with a notification, which woke Phil. As Dan checked his phone, Phil sat up sleepily and moved so he was laying properly, this time just snuggled into Dans side. "Good morning, you." Dan said, still half asleep. "What do you want for breakfast?" 

Phil rolled onto his back and put his little legs in the air, making a thoughtful face. Dan lightly tickled his tummy, amused. 

"Stohohop! Too early!" He giggled. Dan nearly laughed because Phil was picking up on a lot of things Dan says. For example, too early. Because Phil was always too excited and energized in the morning for Dan to keep up with, so too early was something Dan said regularly. 

"So what do you want?" Dan asked again once Phil calmed down. 

"Cheese toast!" He exclaimed, sitting up. Phil got out of bed and stood there expectantly, waiting for Dan to get up too. Dan unplugged his phone and followed Phil to the kitchen before preparing grilled cheese for them both. 

 

When Phil was settled down and eating his breakfast Dan took out his phone and went on twitter. His phone was full of notifications. Texts, twitter mentions, tumblr notifications and even some from instagram. He noticed a few missed calls from his mum too. Maybe people are starting to realize that Phil hasn't shown up in a few months. He hasn't posted any videos or done live shows and there wasn't any new gaming videos up either. People had a right to be suspicious.

Although Dan had been tweeting things on Phils account with things that Phil would say, being careful to use correct grammar and punctuation. That wasn't enough. 

What Dan wasn't expecting though, were heaps of people asking if he and Phil secretly adopted a kid. The Phandom was going crazy over it. 

How the fuck did they find out!? Dan thought to himself before he scrolled down a little more and saw a photo. It was from yesterday. Dan was walking in the park, with little Phil sitting on his shoulders. Dan felt panic as he scrolled the dan and phil tag on Tumblr more. People coming up with theories on who the child is. 

Some were insisting that the conspiracy theory about Phil having a secret wife and child was true, since the toddler looked so much like Phil. He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. He wasn't prepared to have the entire internet know that Phil was gone and he was babysitting a younger version of him. He wasn't exactly prepared to lie either. 

But he supposed he had to. That still wouldn't explain why Phil was missing from the face of the earth to them. 

His panic was increasing but he was saved by the sound of his phone ringing. It was Louise. Phil looked up briefly before going back to his breakfast, humming the sponge bob theme quietly. 

"Hey Dan!" She said as soon as he answered. 

"Hi Louise, how are you?" 

"I'm really good. How are you? People are saying you have a kid on twitter."

"I know,"

"I didn't believe them but then I saw photos. Is it true? I won't tell anyone." 

"Uhh..." Maybe she could help with the situation if she knew. She's good with kids and she's a close friend, so why not? He thought. "Yeah. It's true."

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" 

"No Louise, he's not my kid. I'm just looking after him, I don't know how long." 

"Who's kid is it?" 

"You might not believe me and this is going to be hard to explain. But I'll tell you everything. And only you, you have to keep a secret." Dan then explained everything to Louise. From the moment Dan woke up to find Phil missing and a toddler in his place, to the articles he was reading on the internet. 

"How do you know it's Phil though?" Louise finally asked. 

"He looks and acts like Phil." 

Louise went quiet for a moment, obviously thinking hard. "Can I see a picture of him?" 

"Umm sure... give me a second." Dan opened the photo app and pointed the camera at Phil who was still eating his breakfast. Louise was on loud speaker.  "Hey Phil, wanna take a picture?" Dan asked. 

Phil put down the grilled cheese he was holding and looked up at him, smiling for the camera. Dan took a quick photo and sent it to Louise. "I sent it," he said. 

There was a pause for a moment as Louise opened the picture. "Oh my god!" She nearly yelled. "It looks just like him from those baby videos!" 

"Do you believe me now?" Dan asked as Phil climbed onto the couch and tapped his arm. "Yes Phil?" 

"Whossat?" Phil asked, pointing to the phone in Dans hand. 

"That's my friend Louise. Would you like to say hello to her?" He held the phone for Phil. 

"Hello," he said before burying his face in Dans shirt shyly. Dan smiled as Louise answered. 

"Hello there! You must be Phil!" She said. 

"Yes. Hello Loeese," Phil replied before tapping Dans arm again. 

"What's wrong Phil?" He said. 

"Can I see the picture?" He asked hopefully. Dan chuckled and quickly pulled up the picture of Phil sitting on the floor. Phil just smiled. 

"You can keep that," he said happily as he hopped off the couch and went back to finishing his grilled cheese. Dan laughed again, more loudly. 

"Oh Dan, he sounds so cute! I really wanna meet him now!" Louise giggled. 

"Haha, maybe." Dan answered, smiling fondly at Phil.

"Hey, I have an idea. You and Phil should come visit for the weekend. He could meet Darcy, maybe they'll get along."

"That sounds fun. We're getting tired of being here all the time. He's just about run out of colouring books." 

"Great! I could come pick you up on Friday while Darcy's at school if you want. We could figure out some fun things to do while you're here," she said excitedly. It was really obvious how much she wanted to meet this toddler Phil.

When Louise finally hung up, Phil had finally finished his breakfast and was looking for one of his toys down the side of the couch. 

"Phil, do you want to go visit Louise and her little daughter Darcy in Northampton on the weekend? It'll be fun," 

Phil didn't answer for a second as he struggled to get something from behind the couch. Dan went over and helped him, after a moment of feeling around for it, he pulled out the plushy blobfish that he got for Phil as a Christmas present over a year ago. He laughed and gave it to Phil.

"So you wanna visit Louise?" He asked again. 

"Yeah." Phil said simply, sitting the blobfish next to the Dan and Phil plushies on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi : ) as you can probably tell, I'm not keeping up with that schedule I set when I first started writing this. It's been a month! But yeah, I'm stuck with what should happen next in the story even though I know how it's gonna end. But never worry! I got this.  
> I hope you're all doing lovely and I'll update again as soon as I can. 
> 
> Anyway, is there anything that you'd like to have happen in the story? Something that won't change the plot much in future chapters, but if you have suggestions, just leave them in the comments and I might put it in.   
> Bye!!


	9. Hiatus (sorry)

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been taking so long to do updates. I haven't been feeling good lately and even drawing and writing has become a chore for me to do. I don't know how long I'll be gone but when I come back I'm hoping to rewrite it a little so that I and all of you can feel better about it. Thanks for following the story though, I really appreciate the support you've all given me <3   
See ya :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile you could maybe come and waste your life with me if you want   
> Tumblr- gravityviolet   
> Twitter- gravityviolet   
> Basically.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for clicking on this story and reading it :)  
> Feel free to leave feedback


End file.
